


Nothing Beats the Real Thing

by kelseycurtis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Clones, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelseycurtis/pseuds/kelseycurtis
Summary: Loki wants to treat his queen...using his clones.Smutty goodness for you all





	Nothing Beats the Real Thing

Raven’s P.O.V

I made my way to the bedroom, Loki had summoned me earlier and this was the soonest I could get to him. I knew what he wanted, that much was obvious. And I wasn’t going to deny him at all. How could I? I knocked before entering, finding Loki sat on one of the chairs instead of the bed like expected. I closed the door behind me and expected him to practically jump on me. only he remained where he was, watching me with a small smirk on his face. So, he was planning something.   
“You called for me?” I spoke.   
“I did. Lay down on the bed and close your eyes for me.”

I raised an eyebrow but chose not to question it. Instead I did as asked, laying in the centre of the bed and getting myself comfortable before closing my eyes. I waited, listening hard for any sign of movement. Nothing, until I felt the bed sag from more weight on it. I felt a soft pair of lips press down onto mine and smiled into the kiss.   
“Can I open my eyes now?” I asked.  
“Yes,” came Loki’s voice but it seemed farther away than it should.   
I opened my eyes to find two Loki’s on the bed with me. Both were naked. The real Loki hadn’t moved from his seat, that wicked smirk back on his lips.   
“Don’t worry darling, they’re here to pleasure you,” he explained.  
“Oh?” 

“You’ve been such a good girl lately and I’ve always wondered how you’d look getting fucked by two of me. Perhaps if this goes well we’ll see about adding a third,” he grinned.  
I bit my lip at the thought. I was already aroused and I hadn’t even been touched yet. I sat up and the clones helped me out my dress, eager to see me naked. They were exactly like Loki in every way, it was impressive he could do all this with magic. One kissed my lips again, running their fingers through my hair whilst the other kissed my neck. I shivered at the sensation. This was definitely something I could get used to. The clones lay me back down on the bed, making sure that I was facing the real Loki. So, he could see everything. One positioned himself so that he was between my legs, kissing at my thighs. The other cupped my breasts, kneading them. 

I moaned softly, arching into the touch of the second clone. The first clone pressed his tongue to my clit. My moans became louder, my head thrown back already. Even the clones had his silver tongue and his touch. The first circled my clit with his tongue before dipping lower and lapping at my wetness. He groaned at the taste, gripping my hips and lapping harder for more. The second began to tease me by circling a finger ever so lightly around my nipple. I arched, desperate for more, for contact. The second leaned down taking one in his mouth, caressing the nub with his tongue. My hands fisted at the sheets beneath me as I moaned his name. The second bit down on my nipple, tugging at it until I whined. His fingers twisted and pinched the other one. He continued to switch between the two. 

I looked over at Loki who was stroking his hard cock through the fabric of his pants. I felt fresh heat run through my stomach and between my legs at the sight. He smirked, he could tell how bad I wanted him, wanted the real thing. Even if all of this felt real.   
“Do you want me darling?” He asked.  
“Y-yes, please,” I managed.  
“But you have me,” Loki smirked.  
I whined, my hips bucking against the face of the clone. The clone held my hips down, tracing various shapes and patterns on my clit with the tip of his tongue. The clone slipped two fingers into my heat, curling them against my g-spot. I cried out his name once more as I could feel my orgasm building. 

“Cum for us,” the second one spoke softly against my neck.   
My back arched off the bed as I obeyed, cumming with a loud, shrill cry. The first clone continued pleasuring me through my orgasm, forcing curses and whines from me. I squirmed away as overstimulation set in. I relaxed against the sheets once more, breathing heavily.   
“Enjoying yourself darling?” Loki asked.  
I smirked, “what do you think?”  
“I believe they can make you scream louder.”  
I bit my lip at this. Of course, whilst this was a treat for me he did plan on pushing me too my limits. 

Once I’d regained some strength I sat up as the first clone lay down on his back. I straddled the clone, leaning down to kiss him. I could taste myself on his lips. The second clone positioned himself behind me, kissing along my spine and shoulder blades. The clone pressed two fingers against my lips. I hesitantly took them in my mouth, coating them in my saliva.   
“They won’t hurt you darling. I can assure you of that,” Loki spoke comfortingly.   
I nodded, believing him. The clone removed the fingers and pressed them to my rear entrance. I did my best to relax instead of tensing and making this harder than it needed to be. The first clone bucked against me, desperate for me to sink down onto his cock. I gave in, slowly sliding down onto him, using the pleasure of being filled to distract me from any discomfort I might feel as the other clone prepared me. 

The second clone pushed one finger into me with ease, working me open enough for the second finger to push in. The clone began a scissoring motion whilst the first rolled his hips against mine. I moaned at the two very different sensations. I looked over at Loki who was pulling his hard cock free from his pants, stroking it. He watched with a hunger in his eyes. I placed my hands on the first clone’s shoulders to brace myself as I started a slow pace. The clone beneath me moaned, gripping my hips. The second clone pressed a third and final finger into me, placing soft kisses along my spine and shoulders to soothe any pain I might feel. 

Eventually the clone had prepped me enough and removed his fingers, grabbing some lube from the bedside table. He coated his cock with it before slowly and gently pushing into me, soothing me with soft kisses and hair stroking if I made a sound of discomfort. Both clones gave me a moment to adjust and get used to the feeling of being completely full before starting slow paces. I moaned at each movement, at each sensual touch. The clones groaned, their paces increasing, both of them so in sync with each other. I met Loki’s gaze once more as he growled my name, rubbing his cock, his fist twisting as he reached the head. The sight of my husband, my king touching himself over me was one of the most arousing things in this world. 

“You look so fucking good riding my cock,” he growled, his hips bucking into his own touch.  
I didn’t know how long I’d be able to last at this rate, I was so overcome with pleasure I didn’t know if I’d be able to take it all. The pace of both clones began to speed up and get harder, both of them groaning and panting. The one beneath me reached between us and began to circle my clit. The one behind me reached round to knead my breasts once more. The clone also started sucking purple marks into my neck and shoulders. Marks that told everyone I belonged to the true king of Asgard. As if they needed more reminders.

“Cum with me my queen,” Loki breathed.  
The clones began to do everything they could to tip me over the edge once more, putting their all in to it. I dug my nails into the first clone’s shoulders as my moans got louder. I started to moan his name like a prayer, each one growing in volume. Loki grit his teeth, throwing his head back as he too brought himself closer. Finally, my second orgasm crested, this time more intense than the last. I could only whimper in pleasure. Loki reached his own at almost the same time, moaning my name through gritted teeth as he spilled into his own fist. 

The clones disappeared the second he came, probably too overcome with pleasure himself to focus on his magic. Not that I was complaining, I wanted the real thing. I lay back on the sheets, panting and feeling like my legs were made from jelly. Loki eventually came over to me, lying next to me and kissing me softly. I kissed him back, nipping at his bottom lip. He raised an eyebrow at this.  
“I thought you wouldn’t be up for another round so soon,” he spoke.  
“I want the real thing, nothing can compare to that.”


End file.
